


Here's Hoping We Collide

by Squirrel_Stone



Series: NSFW Sailor Moon Prompt Fills [4]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrel_Stone/pseuds/Squirrel_Stone
Summary: Fills for nsfw prompts for Kunzako.





	Here's Hoping We Collide

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bored and figured I'd try to write some smutty scenes cause... why not? Feel free to request some Minako/Kunzite stuff in the comments for a 500(ish) word fic!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Kunzite and Minako hiring a prostitute?

Kazem was careful about picking someone out. This wasn’t Venus, where prostitutes were respected and always chose their path. It took him three weeks (and four busted smuggling rings) to find a woman who made it very clear that she was a sex worker because she wanted to be. And with her in the hotel room ready to go, all he had to do was herd Minako up there.

He planted a soft kiss on Minako’s lips as they met in the bar, whispering his plan to get her alone in her ear.

She didn’t even turn pink, just smiled at him and excused herself from their friends. He took her hand in his own, leading her toward the elevator. When the doors shut, she reached up to kiss him, but he just pushed her back. He didn’t want her distracted… yet.

“Patience,” he said. He managed to hold her off until they got to the room, at which point she was practically falling over him. He opened the door and gently pushed her inside first.

Minako stopped short at the sight of the gorgeous brunette in front of her. Kazem leaned down, whispering in her ear, “I know it’s not like it was on Venus, but-”

She spun around, kissing him on the lips. When she lowered herself, she hesitated for a minute before turning around and advancing towards the brunette. “What’s your name?”

“Sibyl,” the woman answered. “And yours?”

“Minako.”

She leaned in, kissing her deeply, and Kazem’s eyes darkened at the sight. He followed Minako’s lead, standing behind her and burying his face in her neck, biting and sucking at the sensitive skin there.

Sibyl reached down, under Minako’s dress to cup her sex, earning a low moan. Clothes fell away and they tumbled to the bed, but Minako made sure to end up on her back. She looked up at her two lovers, a dazed smile on her faced, and she gestured for Sibyl to come closer.

“Sit on my face,” she panted, and Sibyl readily obliged. Minako yanked Sibyl’s hips down towards her, and she ran her tongue over her slit. Sibyl moaned, grinding down on Minako’s face, then jerking her hips when Minako sucked on her clit.

Kazem smiled at the scene before kneeling on the bed, spreading Minako’s legs apart. He rubbed at her clit, only to find her wet already. He leaned forward, kissing Sibyl’s shoulder. “You wanna know what you’re doing to her?”

Sibyl nodded, and Kazem sensed a hint of desperation from her, the kind you wouldn’t expect from a prostitute; the princess of Venus had that effect on people. Kazem took one of Sibyl’s hands and drew it backward, then inserted two of her fingers into Minako’s cunt, earning a moan from the blonde.

After guiding her hand in a couple of pumps, Kazem withdrew her hand and raised it to his mouth. He put one finger in his mouth, sucking the juices off of her, then moved her hand to her own mouth, letting her suck from the other.

Kazem moved in closer, lining himself up with Minako’s entrance. She was already close to coming, he could tell. But they had all night to play, and he was going to take advantage of it.

**Author's Note:**

> [Look for me on tumblr](http://asexualtuckerfoley.tumblr.com) and please review!


End file.
